


A Trip to D.I.C.E Headquarters

by SoftAngelKisses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Ouma not Oma, Oumeno Week, dice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: Himiko and Kokichi take a trip to DICE headquarters.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Trip to D.I.C.E Headquarters

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s day three of Oumeno Week!! Man, I realized I posted day 2 of Oumeno week really early, haha. I do love TBHK Oumeno, though. They fit their characters really well!!
> 
> But anyway, hope you enjoy! A longer one today!

“Nyeh-“

A hat was thrown onto the girl’s head.

“Nishishi~ silly Himi! There’s no way I only have 10 members! I told you I have 10,000! You’d probably get trampled by them all every time we’re on a mission.”

Himiko clutched the Supreme Leader’s hat, pouting. “It doesn’t! You’d also be trampled because you’re as short as me!”

Kokichi who was a few feet away, seated on the long chair in front of the school door on the rooftop of Hope’s Peak, suddenly came closer, making Himiko back up a little. He cocked an eyebrow and patted the thin of her head. “Yume-chan, you’re shorter than me! And hypothetically speaking, a D.I.C.E member! I’m the supreme leader! They wouldn't trample me! Stop being so silly!”

“Nyehh, look at you treating me like a kid… fess up, you only have 10 and not 10,000!”

Kokichi didn’t respond. Maybe he’s gonna fess up? 

“Okaaay, I don’t have 10,000…”

“Then I was right—“

“I have 100,000!!” 

Himiko deadpanned. “Wh-What…? That was the most… unbelievable lie I’ve heard from you…”

“But it’s not a lie, Yume-Chan! Waaaaa, you’re so mean!!!” And here come the fake tears. Himiko rolled her eyes. “If you’re not lying, then take me to your headquarters.”

Kokichi blinked. “My headquarters?” 

“...Nyes.”

Kokichi stared at her for a moment before turning his back to her. Confused, Himiko peeked from the side to see him biting his nail with a conflicted expression. “Uh… Ouma?”

“UM— fine, you wanna see my headquarters?” He grabbed her arm. “Then let’s go.” Himiko didn’t expect him to agree that easily, but saves the work of trying to get him to let her go. She has been wanting to go for a while now… and she does wonder if he actually has 10,000 members. 

“Lead the way then, Mr Supreme Leader.”

  
• • •

  
  


A step inside D.I.C.E headquarters and it looked like a Funhouse. Crazy colors and… well, just a bunch of crazy colors. Weird and funny shaped furniture like items; This is just what she sees within walking inside the doors. Who knows what the very inside looks like.

“This place looks funny…”

“Well, that’s one way to describe it.”

There was an elevator in front of the two with a clown face on it. She got a little creeped out by it. A clown? What kind of organization is this, a circus?

Kokichi pressed a button and they waited for the elevator to arrive. While they waited, Himiko asked some questions.

“I thought your organization was evil? Why does it have funny looking clowns on it?”

“Nishishi~ you’re assuming that our organization isn’t evil because of the clowns plastered around?” 

“Well… I thought it would look, well, scary!”

Kokichi chuckled, flicking her forehead. “It is an evil organization! Just had the appearance of a Funhouse.”

“Nyow! Mm..” she rubbed her forehead. “Well, it’s not scary, just creepy.” 

The elevator dinged, alerting the two. The doors open and they step in. Himiko goes to look for buttons and sees a vast amount of buttons, and not one of them has numbers on it. A bunch of clowns.. different colored ones. Kokichi pressed a blue clown and the elevator dinged again. 

“There’s no numbers..???”

“Nope!” 

And down the elevator they went.

  
• • • 

Finally to their destination, and still clutching her arm, the two stepped out and walked into a dark hallway. It was a dim light ahead and a door with another clown on it. “Nyeh, why so dark?”

“For that ominous feeling, ya know?”

“Nyominous?”

“Nyes, the nyomnious fweeling.” 

“Don’t mock me.”

Kokichi chuckled then pushed open the door and was met with…

10 members casually hanging out in this big room. It was a little sci-fi… like things were floating! F l o a t i n g!! 

There was the 10 people, all looking at them. “Oi, good afternoon boss!” One of them said. They had red hair like her and it was shaped in an Afro. They also had the same clothes, checkered scarf and white.. clothes, as Kokichi. 

“Oi!” 

  
  


One of the members had a clown mask on, their hair in two ponytails, and the same clothes as…

“Hey Ouma, who’s the girl you brought in?”

Kokichi pressed his hand against a wall, pushing firmly on it. It opened up a room- though it looked dark inside. “This is Yumeno Himiko. We go—“ he looks at them. “—to the same school.”

Himiko looked down at her feet, shuffling them a little. One of them laughed; they sounded like a woman, an older woman. 

“Like a little girlfriend?”

Kokichi stiffened. “....Hahaha, very very funny.” Kokichi pulled Himiko inside the room in the wall and it closed behind them. Himiko couldn’t really see for a good minute, so she asked, “Wh-Where are we?”

Suddenly lights came on. It was quite frankly a nice room. Steps that led to a chair and above that chair was the organization logo and the words “DICE”. To the left she saw stuff like matching shoes and suits of many, many colors. There were a few… odd objects here like gas masks, handcuffs… though some of the stuff just seems… comical. 

Himiko looked to her right and saw this car. It was large! Like a supercar of some sort. It was kinda cool looking. 

She also saw a box with clown masks of different colors in it. Books laid out on a case. Was this his office or something?

“This place…. is this your office?”

Kokichi let go of her arm. “Precisely.” He strides towards another wall behind the supercar and pressed it firmly. Another secret compartment. What does this boy NOT have?

Curious, she follows him and comes up closely behind. Before going in, he looks at her with a sweet smile, which made her cheeks redden. ”Nyeh… what’s this room?”

As she entered, she saw a vast amount of those white DICE uniforms. I’m guessing this is where he keeps his uniforms. 

“Say, Himi-chan…”

She looked at him. “Nyeh?”

He put his hands behind his head and spun on his heel, then beginning to walk backwards and stopping when he hit the rack of white jackets. “If I… maybe… asked you… if… I dunno, you’d… wanna join my organization… would you say yes?”

Well that’s a question she never really thought about. Joining his organization? D.I.C.E? 

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows, pointing her index finger at him. “Isn’t DICE a proclaimed… evil organization?” He nods. 

“Well, I don’t think I will! If it’s so evil, why join?”

Kokichi chortled. “Because it’s fun! You should join! You’d have a lot of fun.” He nudged her with his elbow. Himiko rolled her eyes. “Nyeh… what do you even do anyway?” Kokichi grinned. “You won’t find out unless you join!” 

“Nyehh, tellll meeee!”

“Nope!”

“Nyou’re so annoying.”

“YOWCH! So mean! Why you gotta be so mean?”

“Nyehhh, I’m not being mean. You won’t tell me what you do, so unless I know what you do, I won’t join, dummy.”

Kokichi walked to her and flicked her forehead once again, gaining a small yelp from the girl. “Hey!”

“Alright slowpoke, you wanna know? I’ll tell you.”

“Hmph.” They fell into silence for a brief moment before Kokichi spoke again. “My organization is about taking down good guys! Like the vigilantes and stuff, hence why I said we’re evil!”

“Vigil..antes..?”

Kokichi nods. Himiko furrowed her eyebrows once again. She sensed that he was lying, but really she wasn’t sure. “You’re lying.”

“Whaaat? I’m not lying! This is the truth!”

“No, it’s a lie! I’m not gonna join if you don’t tell me the truth!”

“D’aww, well…” he brushed past her and back into his room. She followed closely behind. “...what can ya do? Oh well, I’ll have fun without you anyway!”

“Nyeh…”

She fiddled with her fingers. “And.. who are those people out there? Are they like—your members?”

“Yup! That’s only a small portion of them though! The rest are on a mission somewhere in France!”

“F-France?!”

“Yup! And there are some in the Saihara Desert and in America!”

“Saihara Desert? You mean Sahara Desert?”

Kokich blinked, turning to her. “Yes, I meant Sahara.” Himiko snickered. “Saihara Desert.”

“Sh-Shut up!”

Then it was silent again, not awkward, but just silence. Perhaps they’ve run out of things to say.

. . .

. . .

. . .

“...Are you sure you don’t want to join?” Kokichi murmured.

“Nyeh..? Uh… I.. I mean…” Himiko pressed her two fingers together. “Whatever you do, it sounds fun, at least… but… I think I’d be too tired to do anything…”

Kokichi cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Nyeah… but… if I’m gonna be honest…” Her feet started moving, moving towards him, closer… and closer. “You’re not… boring, at all. You’re really fun… and… I’ll admit, being friends with you made me kinda… realize something.” She looked up at him with a warm smile. “I enjoy… spending time with you, Ouma… so much so… that I guess I’ll be willing to join your organization… I-I guess…” Her cheeks burned. “So…”

Kokichi was surprised. A small feeling within him made him feel like this was some sort of love confession or whatever. “Well then… I knew you’d come around. By the way, are you confessing your “undying love” to me?” He smirked.

Her face got even redder. “N-Nyeh?! Wh-What gave you—?”

He shushed her, finger to her lips. “It was a little obvious by your wording.” Himiko looked away, not responding. He took his finger off her lips and leaned in a little. “Aaaand… I guess you want me to kiss you too, right?”

She didn’t respond. Kokichi chuckled. “I take your silence as a yes.” He cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. “Well, I figured… you’re easily readable.”

“Nyehh… rude.”

“Whaaat? It’s the truth.” He leaned in much closer this time. “But still…” And then… their lips touched. 

Soft, warm… a feeling of euphoria washed over her. She wrapped her arms around him, to which he too embraced her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before one of them pulled away. 

“Nishishi~ I stole your first kiss.” Kokichi said.

“N-Nyeh… uh… d-does this mean that you…?”

“Precisely… hehe… but anywayyyy!” He stepped away from her, hands behind his head. “Why don’t you get dressed in the uniform? You can use my uniforms! New member~”

“Nyeh… okay… uhm, do you have a changing room or something?” She asked, walking to the small room. 

“Hmm, you can change in here!” 

She stopped, whipping her head around. “N-Nyeh?!? A-Are you gonna be in here?”

“Oh nooo, nooo. I don’t wanna see a child-like body! I’ll be a pedo!”

“You look like a child too!” 

Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows. “Shut up.” Himiko just laughed and stepped inside the closet. She looked around the closet at the white DICE uniforms. Himiko nodded. “Let’s get one on, then!”

• • •

After tying the last loop behind her neck, she patted down the uniform. She was pretty excited— and it looks pretty good on her. “Heehee— I wonder what he’ll think.” Himiko gave herself a thumbs up and walked out of the Supreme Leader’s office.

Himiko saw Kokichi hanging out with the other members. It seems the one with pigtails was telling jokes with him and everyone else. Though, when she came out, everyone turned their heads to her. It was silent… before Kokichi spoke up.

“Well, well, well! You MUST be feeling yourself in that uniform!” He cackled.

“Nyeh- maybe…”

The tall blonde person snickered; he kinda sounded like Korekiyo. “So we have a new DICE member?”

“Yup!”

“YAAAAAY! Another girl to bond with!”

Himiko smiled warmly at them. “Thanks for accepting me. I was afraid you wouldn’t….”

“Nonsense,” the older lady said. “We’d always be willing to welcome new members.”

Kokichi saluted Himiko. “Welcome to D.I.C.E, Yumeno Himiko.” 

Himiko salutes him back. “Glad to be here, Mr. Supreme Leader!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 will come in two days, a stay tuned!


End file.
